Aqua Aura Quartz
Aqua Aura Quartz is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by AuraAquaDelure. She is an Elite Gem in Black Diamond's Court, and the leader of Aqua Aura's Court. Appearance Aqua Aura has a heavy build with two thick arms, broad shoulders, a small waist, and long legs. Her skin is light cyan and she has two cyan eyes with black pupils, a small nose, and full lips. Her hair is very light cyan and is short and very rounded, having dark teal band-like accents. Her gemstone is on the center of her back and is teal. She wears a teal dress with a teal shawl with darker teal accenting with a Black Diamond insignia. Under that she wears a teal, light teal, and very light teal dress with white gloves, a dark teal frill, and a teal waist band tied around her waist. Personality She has a straight behavior like Holly Blue Agate, and is a natural leader. She's also matronly and methodical. Abilities Aqua Aura possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Aqua Pearl, they form Variscite. * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Larimar. * When fused with Aqua Pearl, Aqua Sapphire, and Aquamarine, they form Blue Howlite. * When fused with Aqua Pearl, Aqua Sapphire, Aquamarine, Aqua Topaz, Teal Quartz and Lapis Lazuli, they form Pentagonite. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Aqua Aura possesses the ability to control water. ** Flight: She can create water wings using her hydrokinesis and fly. * Cryokinesis: Aqua Aura has the ability to create and manipulate ice and snow, combining her own cryokinetic abilities of freezing and the ability to control the pressure and molecular structure of water. History TBA Gemology Gemstone Information * Though not created through a natural process, the synergy of the quartz and gold combine to bring about a new crystal of intense energy and power. * Aqua Aura can enhance communications of all kinds. * It can help one both speak and see the truth. * Because of bringing energies of truth in, this crystal is used to enhance speaking, whether in a small group or a larger public group. * Aqua Aura is called both a success stone and an abundance stone. It is said to attract success to all who use or carry it, and help them understand that it is indeed success. * Aqua Aura can bring prosperity, even possibly wealth. * Aqua Aura is an outstanding tool for people wishing to increase their psychic skills and awareness. * Aqua Aura strengthens meditation which can enhance any psychic endeavors. * Aqua Aura is used to empower and enhance telepathy, clairaudience, clairvoyance, psychic healing, and automatic writing as well as other modalities. * The strength of Aqua Aura is also excellent protection from psychic attacks. It helps strengthen and heal the auric field which is a first line against negative psychic energy. It can protect against psychic "vampires", and other parasitic or draining negative energies. Gemstone Gallery 19397900 1380761001993784 467948375 n.png|Aqua Aura in the comic "Mission Quartz." Aqua Point.png|Aqua Aura Point by Rose Cuarzo, and redesigned by AuraAquaDelure. tumblr messaging osfrwk6NcQ1uv3q3u 1280.png|Chibi Aqua Aura. StevenBubble.png|Aqua Aura's Bubble. Aqua_Astral_Form.png|Aqua Aura's Astral Form. Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Aqua Aura's Court Category:Original Characters Category:Quartzes Category:Bubbled